the daughters story first
by Pained Past97
Summary: Derek and Penelope's daughter goes thro being a teenager and the daughter of FBI agents. With the help from her family and someone special what will happen? R&R plz! DISCLAMIER, I dont own criminal minds just the plot unforgenitly.


"Daddy!" I screamed as he, the one and only Derek Morgan, busted into the hotel room gun raised. He was immediately followed by my godfather Spencer Reid, and my 'uncles' Aaron Hotchner, and Dave Rossi. They all stopped dead in there tracks to see me and Rico tied to the bed, a gun to my neck. Daddy looked like he wanted to kill the masked man right away but uncle Aaron stepped in front of him while uncles Dave and Spencer pulled daddy from the room. Aaron looked murderous while trying to talk to the man, but didn't dare make a mistake that would risk my life. He finally glanced at me, daring to take his eyes off the masked man. He looked at me with nothing but fear and love.

"Brooke. Sweetie are you ok?" he asked worriedly. I slowly nodded my head unable to talk due to the gun still pressed firmly into my neck.

"Put the gun down, please. Or at least tell me what this young lady did to deserve this?" Aaron said. I looked to my left to see my beloved Rico staring at me through teary eyes. We were supposed to be celebrating our one-year anniversary, but were interrupted by the banging at the door. When I opened it, I was staring down the barrel of an AK-47. The next thing I knew I was tied to Rico and the bed. It really sucked being 14 sometimes but when half of your family works for the FBI you learn not to be afraid of _anything._ I just stared at the man as he threatened my life, but I knew that voice from somewhere.

"It's not the girl that's important, it's her parents." The masked man replied, glancing to the door where daddy was looking into the room crying. Wait, what? Was he actually crying? That was not good, my father never cried. But that was when I realized who the voice belonged to, Kevin Lynch, my mother's ex-boyfriend.

"Lynch!" I gasped only to feel the gun barrel pushed harder into my neck.

"Well, well, well. A profiler just like daddy Derek. Well sense the girl figured it out I might as well take this thing off." He said taking the mask off, only to prove me right. But three things happened in the next 2 seconds that I barely caught, the gun was gone, I was untied, and then three shoots were heard. I screamed trying to get up but had a lot of weight pushing me into the carpet. I looked up to see Rico staring at me, then I felt the warm liquid sliding down my shoulder.

"NO!" I heard all five of the men in my life scream. Then it all went black. I woke up only to be surrounded by all my friends and family, there was my parents, Derek and Penelope, uncles Aaron, Spencer, and Dave, aunts JJ and Emily, Rico on my right holding my hand, and all my other friends. I tried to speak but somehow could not find my voice. Then they all started to fade, and the darkness returned. I felt a sharp stab of pain in my shoulder, and the voices were slowly becoming understandable. Daddy and uncle Spencer were looking down at me with tears in there eyes, but before I could say anything I heard a gasp and felt my mother practically jump on me. I looked around to see my dream come true only this was just my family, no Rico. I looked up at my mom to see the tears streaming down her face.

"Rico? Where is Rico?" I asked looking at every face in the room. When I landed on daddy, his eyes were on the door, I followed his gaze to see my one true love staring at me from the doorway.

"Rico." I said my voice breaking his trance; he rushed past my family only to land with his lips atop of mine. My hands found there way to the back of his neck, succeeding in pulling him closer. We parted but did not disconnect, our foreheads resting against one another. I looked into his eyes to see the one thing I though I would never see again, the deep-seated love in the sea green eyes I had long ago fallen in love with.

"Baby, I'm so sorry. This is-"

"Don't you dare try and take the blame for this Rico Jose. It is not your fault." I interrupted him. He stood up gazing into my eyes. When I blinked I finally remembered my family there, I blushed looking around at the most important faces in my life, ending on my father. He looked at me through watery eyes and smiled. I put my hand out and he took it gratefully.

"Princess. I should have been there sooner, I am so sor-"

"Dammit what the fuck is wrong with you people this is none of our faults. If you want someone to blame, blame the fuc…" I let the sentence trail off, thinking.

"Where is he?" I asked looking at the men. Uncle Spencer was the one to answer.

"Dead." He said with a glint of something I didn't recognize in his eyes.

"How?" I asked stunned.

"Look at your boyfriend on that one." Uncle Dave said with a smile. I looked at Rico with confusion written on my face. He blushed, Rico really blushed.

"Yeah, I uh, uh" he looked down, shame in his eyes. Daddy stepped forward and put a hand on Rico's shoulder.

"Son your not in trouble, this was self defense. You saved my daughter." Dad said looking into Rico's green eyes seriously.

"What happened?" I asked finally having enough. Daddy looked down at me and smiled.

"Rico here chocked Lynch until he passed out then shot him in the head." Daddy said glancing at Rico. I gasped, surprised to hear this. I smiled at Rico letting him know I still loved him with my eyes. I put my head back down on the hospital pillow only to fall asleep, sighing Rico's name.

************* DEREK'S POV ***************

Brooke fell back to sleep with one word on her lips, 'Rico'. I looked at him to see my shock mirrored on his own face as he stared at my now sleeping daughter. I can see it, the love in his eyes as he watches her sleep. I glance up to see Reid's face looking just like mine, but more confused.

"Alright everyone lets give him a minute." I finally say catching Rico's great full look as I pass by him gently pushing JJ out the door. I nodded glancing at my daughter once more.

************* BROOKE"S POV out of the hospital ****************

Daddy was still trying to get used to Rico, but he had finally accepted him because he said he knew I was safe with him. It was 2 months after the whole Lynch incident. Rico and me finally had some alone time when momma and daddy went out of town on a case. Whenever they both had to go, they let Rico stay over to keep me safe. My father was now paranoid, not that I minded sometimes but it did get annoying. I was now sitting on my bed reading while Rico took a shower. He came out with nothing on but a towel around his waist. When I caught a glimpse of him, my jaw dropped, along with his towel. He was so beautiful but if I told him this, it would definitely dent his ego. He was going through his bag when he noticed me staring at him. His signature grin graced his angelic features.

"Like what you see, Brooklyn?" he asked using my stupid nickname. I smirked back at him knowing just what would bug him the most.

"You know it, Ri." I replied using the name he hated the most. He growled and stalked towards me like a predator stalking his prey. Then suddenly he was on top of me, kissing me, holding me. I could feel him getting carried away, so I gently pushed him off of me.

"Ri not now. Please." I said but he could see I still felt a little weird being naked in front of him sense the shooting.

"It's ok baby girl just let me get dressed and well go to bed." He said giving me one more kiss before getting up. He put a pair of boxers on got in bed then I got up and went to search for my pjs. I put my tank top and shorts on then climbed back into bed. I was woken up in the middle of the night to hear a bang in the living room. I reached over to feel Rico jerk awake next to me. He got up and went to cheek it out. He returned a few minutes later telling me my parents were home. I jumped up and ran out of my room right into my daddy's big bear hug.

"Hey princess." he said putting me down. I ran over to momma and gave her own bear hug. I spent a few minutes talking to them before I was falling asleep standing up. Then I felt a familiar, strong, hand under my elbow as I started to fall forward. I mumbled a goodnight to my parents and let Rico carry me back to my room. I fell back to sleep with his arms around my waist and my head on his bare chest. When I awoke in the morning, I was alone. I looked around to see Rico's bag still in my open closet. I started to the kitchen but stopped when I heard laughing. I peeked around the corner to see my mom and my boyfriend at the table, my dad cooking breakfast. I looked closer and noticed my baby book on the table in front of Rico. I inwardly groaned and silently cursed my mother. Then I heard a surprised gasp and looked to see daddy jump back from the stove. The bacon had popped him on his bare chest. When I looked, again I noticed Rico didn't have a shirt on either, my mouth went dry immediately. I was feeling a little warm so I decided to take a little dip in the pool. I went and changed into my bikini with one of Rico's t-shirts over. I walked out of my room towards the open back door. When I got there I stopped, and looked back at Rico cocking one eye brow as if telling him to follow me. He glanced at my dad who nodded his head.

"Well it looks like I'm being paged. If you'll excuse me." he said politely to my parents, I just rolled my eyes. I took the shirt off and dove into the pool. Me and Rico had a good day swimming then dinner with my parents. This was my perfect life, nothing could mess it up. Except for...

…

….

…..

… BANG!

End;)

There will be a second hope you enjoyed this one. The next will have a lot more Derek in it but I jus had to make him a daughter and a soon-to-be-son-in-law first lol.

********* HIT THE REVIEW BUTTON PLZPLZPLZ *********


End file.
